<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clear Vision by Flowers_n_Dragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900590">Clear Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons'>Flowers_n_Dragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Monster of the Week, Poisoning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Geralt appreciating Jaskier the way he should, after he takes care of him after a fight gone wrong, as a friend.... And then Jaskier takes it from there.</p><p>A monster's venom makes Geralt see things and certain person in a new light.</p><p>Basically it is a Jaskier appreciation fic because he deserves it and Geralt needs to severely change his ways.</p><p>((also there is a mild case of unhealthy adoration of Jaskier /Joey Batey / The Amazing Devil song evident throughout))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clear Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale463/gifts">nightingale463</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift to my awesome 'keybard' friend. Cheers to You again, dear heart. I am honored and still a bit flabbergasted by our curious friendship, but frankly, I would not have it any other way.</p><p>So yeah there is lots of Jaskier appreciation, a made-up monster and its magical venom, a hurt Geralt and a bard coming to his rescue and a bunch of The Amazing Devil references/lyrics because that is what we love. There is much less naughty than would be expected :D but that's how Jaskier wanted it this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hunt did not go well.</p><p>In fact, it was a disaster.</p><p>A group of teeslauto, a wyvern-like, relatively small, only about a larger dog-sized, but fierce and venomous monster, had swarmed the mountainside and took up residence in the cave that was alarmingly close to the town that requested the witcher's help. Their number and strength, however, were sorely underestimated first by the townspeople, secondly by Geralt himself. He had started his attack just after noon, and now the sunlight was golden, casting long shadows of trees on the clearing right in front of their lair. No matter how fast the witcher attacked or how skillfully he evaded, there seemed to be no escape. Scaly, serpentine heads snapped at him from every direction; he hacked, ducked, slashed, leapt, rolled on the ground, slaying the foul creatures and trying to save his own life in the meantime. Still they tore at him, teeth and claw. Ripping through his armour. Breaking skin. Marring muscles.  Sputtering venom into his veins.</p><p>Teeslauto venom.</p><p>The words of the bestiary floated to the surface of his mind. Five minutes after injection, disorientation. Dizziness. Headache. After thirty minutes, psychosis of a peculiar kind; the perception of the world changes, losing any interference caused by emotions, training, preconception or experience, be it negative or positive, resulting in a perfectly objective view of the world ;  a devastating effect during an actual fight where the subjective experience and training of a witcher is key for success.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Steeling himself, riding the fresh surge of adrenaline from getting bitten, Geralt rushed at the remaining two creatures, cutting up one at the softer underbelly and spearing the other on his sword in the throat in a quick yet bloody squirmish. He managed to not get bitten once again, but did get three nasty gashes running from the middle-front to the side of his left thigh from a set of claws.</p><p>He was just in time, too. As he surveyed the carcasses littering the clearing at the mouth of the cave, checking for any remaining threat, he already felt the effects of the venom. The long shadows of the early evening went askew, his head pounded viciously. The smells assaulting his nose were the last drop; his vision blurring, he fell on the bloodied ground, barely heeding his injury. On all fours, he scrambled with silver sword in hand towards the rocky wall a bit further from the cave's mouth, just to have the solid surface against his back both for support and protection in his feeble state. Losing his way and stopping because of the pain and dizziness at least a dozen times, gritting his teeth and cold sweat breaking out on his blood- and dirt-smeared forehead, he reached his goal to promptly slump against the cold, hard and coarse surface. He sat there for a seemingly endless time, which in reality was only about a quarter of an hour, breathing deeply to calm himself and get through the initial stage of the poisoning. Eventually, the fog on his mind started to lift, the ground seemed stable enough to walk on again. And just then, a human form clad in bright sapphire-blue appeared at the opposite end of the clearing. </p><p>Jaskier. </p><p>Now, Geralt instructed the aforementioned bard and with no uncertain terms, punctuated with his most serious frown (not that was any deterring factor, ever) to stay. The fuck. In town. However, as a result of the objectivity - venom cursing through his system, he was surprised to find his ire not rising. In stead, a great flood of relief washed over him as his gaze met with Jaskier's, and the bard sprinted to him, zigzagging across the carnage of the fight, his nose scrunching from the smell of the dead teeslautos, hair flowing wildly around his face. </p><p>His idiotic, self-preservation-lacking, faithful bard. </p><p>He came for him. </p><p>"Geralt! You are alive! Thank FUCK! I was going mad with worry, you should have been back hours ago!" Jaskier exclaimed as he got closer to Geralt who sat with his legs outstretched, his hand covering his most sordid injury. Distraught yet somewhat relieved from seeing his witcher battered but not dead, Jaskier started a vivacious monologue, which was.... </p><p>Huh. Not annoying. It was sweet. Endearing, even. Geralt could not help but smile as he looked into the worry-filled cornflower blues of the other, listening to his absolutely non-maddening, but rather musical, smooth voice that was bordering on singing. Incredible, he mused. He was conscious of how his trail of thought went in very different directions as was normal, yet he could not control it and frankly, he did not mind: this new, very objective view of the world and particularly Jaskier was refreshing, and it did spark a very positive response in him, which was in equal measure nice and flabbergasting. </p><p>Jaskier took a step back, surprised himself at the witcher's reaction. "Geralt? Did you hit your head? Do you feel alright?" </p><p>"I 'm fine. It's just teeslauto venom. It causes a change in the mind so that everything is perceived as is. Very objectively. It is very dangerous in combat. Out of it, it's just... Interesting. I feel I react differently, but can't do anything about it. " </p><p>"So, you are smiling, no, practically beaming at me because you are forced to? " The bard looked at him skeptically. </p><p>"No. My emotions are genuine. They are just the direct result of my change of perspective. You have a lovely voice, by the way. Very... Soothing." </p><p>"Ah so you do like my voice, just like I suspected." The bard smirked then kneeled down to inspect Geralt's injuries. It did not take him long to exclaim in horror. "Aaaagh! Geralt! Your thigh! Forget about me, why didn't you start with maybe mentioning the horrid gashes that would have killed the average human already? You need the wound properly cleaned and sutured. Can you stand up? Do you need help?" </p><p>"I... Am not sure", he professed as he made an effort to scramble to his feet. Jaskier was quick to position himself by his side, ready to prop him. </p><p>"I got you, dear. Just let me.... Oh your shoulder is mangled as well?" he said, abhorred, as he started to sling the witcher's arm around his own neck and shoulders. </p><p>"One of them got me there. I will live, " he shrugged. "But thank you, Jaskier. I... should say that more often." He smiled weakly but genuinely at the younger man. </p><p>"You are welcome. I have to say I like this drugged version of you. It is nice to be appreciated, you know?"  His tone saddened; Geralt immediately took notice. He replied with a simple 'Hmmmmm.' </p><p>Despite his usual impassive exterior, however, his mind was in a practical overdrive, madly supplying his altered conscious with memories of his past interactions with the bard. It seemed that the effects of the venom applied to those as well; they were simultaneously very matter of fact and upsetting. He saw a man full of enthusiasm and kindness, someone reckless but determined in his actions, talking, singing, playing music, getting in trouble, worrying and caring for him, committing mischief, and well, for lack of a better word, serving him in many ways.... Only to be rewarded with indifference, mildly hurtful banter and snide remarks at best, downright anger and dejection at worst. </p><p>He wanted to slap his past self. How could he be so blind, so self-absorbed, so awashed in annoyance and anger to not notice all the good, all the alacrity, all the beauty that Jaskier brought into his life, that Jaskier was. And never once did he properly thank him, or expressed any measure of gratitude. Although he had felt that he did indeed develop some level of respect and companionship with the young bard, and he did act like it at times; those memories, along with a radiantly happy or thankful Jaskier, while not numerous , did lighten his spirit.</p><p> He looked at him, again, helping him get to safety, taking half his weight on his shoulders quite literally, and doing it gladly. He felt something curious in his chest, something he rarely ever felt: he was overcome with emotions. Geralt stopped. Jaskier looked up at him immediately, worry causing his voice to jump up an octave and his words to rush forth like a stream. "What's wrong? Is the pain that bad? Do you need to stop? Should I go fetch help? A healer? We are not far from the town I could...." </p><p>"It's okay,Jaskier. I was just.... Thinking... about you." He confessed, not knowing how much he wanted to share of his musings, only that he had to say something. Something grateful and kind. He turned and looked into Jaskier's ocean blue eyes, glimmering with trust and suddenly, he knew his words. </p><p>"I.... Thank you, my friend. For all you have given me these past couple years. I have not appreciated all that... All that you are. I'm sorry. I see the error of my ways now. I... Why are you still traveling with me, I have no idea, but am I glad you are. You make the Path easier to tread...I do not even deserve this.... friendship but if you wish so, I would very much like to... Not continue it, because I have been shit at it. But renew it, maybe? " he smiled tentatively, the pain from his injuries slowly creeping in to prevent a thoroughly heartfelt expression. </p><p>" Oh Geralt that's.... That is the sweetest, kindest thing you have ever said to me, " Jaskier started, moved and somewhat shocked, words gushing forth in quick succession. "I am utterly shocked, my dear, and goodness you are welcome and and forgiven sure. I am at a loss really, I can't find the words to give you but yes, friends, I would very much like that. Terrific. I... I would hug you but given your present state and your proclivity to not letting me touch you... Can I, by any chance, hug you later? Would... Would you accept that from me? Because I won't do it if that bothers you but I would very much like... "</p><p>Geralt just stared at the wildly gesticulating, joyously prattling and somewhat shocked bard. He was just adorable. Precious. </p><p>A flash of pain thundered across his thigh. He grimaced and grabbed the flailing hands of the bard and squeezed it with what he hoped was a reassuring, friendly gesture. The other was... Surprised? Embarrassed by it? Why would he feel that? Ah humans and their many emotions.... He thought, then left it at that. </p><p>" Jaskier, you can hug me all you want after we get back. I promise. But now... "</p><p>" Oh, you are in pain, Geralt! How silly of me. Certainly. Let's go. I am so sorry..." He said and took up his previous position. They had still a couple bends to pass along the path to town." While we are making up, I would also like to apologize. You did have a right to act the way you did, not once and not even twice . I do know I can be... Too much. A nuisance. And a troublemaker. Also reckless. I can't promise I will stop being me, but I will try being a better friend, a better bard for my dear witcher. "</p><p>So the pair of friends, the injured witcher and his faithful bard walked on in the fading light of the day, towards safety and towards healing in more than one sense. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>About one week had passed. Geralt and Jaskier were on the road again, camping in the woods between contracts, coin low, as it often happened. The witcher's wounds were more than healed, furthermore, their relationship had  also considerably improved as they put their promises to practice. However, Geralt could not help noticing an underlying tension, a form of restlessness in the bard. Especially when in close quarters. It was barely there, and he was not even sure what to do about it, the nuances of human nature was not his area of expertise, after all. He decided that if the loquacious bard would want to address it with words, he would.</p><p> The pair of them sat under the almost full moon after their meager supper, campfire still licking at the sky, Jaskier strumming his lute, , Geralt tending to his swords in his usual silence. He stole glances of his companion, sensing the tension in the other that did not even dissipate after playing his instrument, like it usually would.</p><p>Suddenly, the music stopped. </p><p>Jaskier put his lute aside then with a determined expression on his face, closed in on Geralt."Put that aside, please", he instructed the other gently. He obliged wordlessly, his face curious but attentive. To his utter surprise, Jaskier did not start talking but climbed into his lap, graceful as a cat. Geralt's forthcoming protest was silenced with slender musician's fingers, one after the other in a swift, elegant succession, covering his mouth with gentle force. He leaned forward, his forehead almost touching Geralt's, his eyes aglow with the reflection of the flames, his voice a whisp of smoke. </p><p>" Please, hear me out.... It is high time I come perfectly clean. While I do value our friendship.  my adoration, for better or for worse, far exceeds its confines... My heart longs  for more; have been, actually, for quite some time. I know you would not appreciate flowery phrases, a man of action that you are, so let me just .... "</p><p>His fingers slid feather light under Geralt's chin, then tilted it with gentle determination, his gaze fixed in the amber fire in the witcher's eyes, darting to his lips intermittently. </p><p>Geralt, encompassed by Jaskier's warmth, weight, his smell of sweat, wildflowers and desire, his hands now buried in his white mane, had his world unwoven and darned back together with a golden thread. He knew he wanted, he needed what was offered. </p><p>"You're too good for me..." He rasped weakly but did not even believe himself as he claimed Jaskier's mouth with his own. </p><p>The bard closed his eyes and all but melted in the witcher's arms, which embraced him with such fervor he forgot about anything else in the world. He had set the love so strictly restrained in his heart soaring free and wild, and let it guide the dance of tongue and lips, his partner following the steps dictated in earnest. </p><p>Their desire flamed, their kiss growing from tentative to desperate, while the campfire was reduced to embers. Neither wished for more than that, yet all their gazes and all their gasps were promises of more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>